Cang Du
Summary Cang Du (蒼都 (ツァン·トゥ), Tsan Tu) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "I" - "The Iron". Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Cang Du Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Cang Du can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut and increase it further with The Iron), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Cang Du can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Is powerful enough to steal and control Tōshirō's Bankai that was able to do this with the Medallion by [[Yhwach] that you needed to be sufficiently powerful enough to control the stolen Bankai] and has trained with it, should be comparable to NaNaNa Najahkoop who was able to survive Yamamoto's flames albeit it was mitigated by Bazz-B) Speed: Relativistic (Should be comparable to the female Sternritter group) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level, Country level with The Iron (Tanked an attack from Haschwalth), higher with Blut Stamina: Extremely high. Vastly weaker characters can fight for days without rest and with injuries that would be fatal to even the hardiest of normal humans Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Medallion and Sanrei Glove, His Spirit Weapon Intelligence: Highly knowledgable and efficient in combat Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Iron: I - The Iron is Cang Du's Schrift that greatly increases his durability. It works by covering his body, or portions of his body, with a much more durable material. Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Reishi Claws: Cang can manipulate the Reishi in the air to create claws to use in combat. Shé Jìn Zhǎo: Cang fires a reishi made Serpentine head that seeks and attacks its target. Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Metal Users Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Quincies Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 6